


PM7:00

by Kasula



Category: League of Legends RPF, 咖勾
Genre: M/M, 咖勾 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasula/pseuds/Kasula
Summary: 新来的实习老师的ins上关注了好多大胸萌妹，可我是平胸男孩诶。
Relationships: Hung "Karsa" Hao-Hsuan/Liang "yuyanjia" Jia-Yuan
Kudos: 4





	PM7:00

没办法，为了完成学校的实习任务，洪浩轩迫不得己服从学校安排去了一所高中当实习化学老师。还好，和大学好歹在一个区，就当作换个学校继续当苦力。

他被分给高二化学组组长，组长带两个理科重点班和文科重点班，两个高考科目班一个会考科目班。于是，洪浩轩的主要作用就是批作业，课间接受三个班级的小屁孩们的提问。年轻帅气的实习老师很快就会成为学生间的话题，连别的班的学生也会慕名而去假装问自己化学老师问题去化学办公室偷瞄洪浩轩。一时之间，化学似乎能赶超数学在学生们心中的重要性。不少文科班的女生都在懊恼自己当初为什么不选理科，凭什么化学能有那么帅气的实习老师，而历史却连个实习老师都没有。

虽然洪浩轩那么受学生欢迎，但是他接手的其中一个理科班化学课代表却始终对他一副司马脸。每次来送作业话都不说，放桌上就走，洪浩轩想何他拉近关系问一句齐了没，都只是得到他的点头。也是，重点班的学生怎么可能有不交作业的。洪浩轩后来也觉得自己的问题有点愚蠢。

洪浩轩也会跟班听课，每次上课他都会注意他的课代表——梁家源，他期待梁家源会有什么精彩表现。但是他又想错了，高中的课代表可能是这门学得最好的那个学生，但更多的作用还是收作业发作业布置老师交给他的作业。更何况，拜托，这是重点班，谁的成绩不好啊。个个都是人才，回答问题又好听，根本不需要像普通班那样让课代表配合，这课才上得下去。所以，在课堂上的梁家源依旧是沉默的，沉默到洪浩轩怀疑他是哑巴。

不过，这种沉默的普通同学，终会被其他热闹的、亮眼的学生所取代。洪浩轩逐渐和班上其他男生熟了起来，会在早上做操的时候跟着他们一起去操场，上体育课的时候一起打篮球。而体育课上的梁家源却无处可见。

洪浩轩工作日会在学校里扮演一个人畜无害的实习小老师，但是周末的晚上，那就不一样了，他又变回放荡不羁男大学生，跑去大学附近的酒吧和朋友们扯淡。

那天不一样，他看见一个穿着红色小吊带裙的女生，独自一人坐在吧台边，左手边一杯酒，右手拿着细细的女士烟。红色的裙子更加突显她身材比例的优越和白皙纤瘦的腿。他不由自主地走到吧台边，要了一杯龙舌兰。他向酒保点酒的时候，那个女生转过头看了他一眼。洪浩轩就着酒吧昏暗的灯光，又凭借着身高优势，居高临下地看着对方的长相。透过这张脸，他看到了他那个沉默的乖乖课代表的样子，一样的厌世司马，但他莫名地有兴趣。他注意到对方点的酒也是龙舌兰，于是问酒保又要了盐和切片柠檬。这么经典的喝法，怎么可以不用。

洪浩轩把盐撒在虎口上，说：“小姐，不尝试一下龙舌兰传统喝法嘛？”对方抬头看了他一眼，刚吸入的女士烟，又缓缓对着他吐了出来，吹到洪浩轩的脸上。然后极快地笑了一下，附身去添洪浩轩虎口上的盐。她的唇靠得极近，像是要吻上洪浩轩的手背一般，洪浩轩也就没看得见她伸出的舌头。他只能感受到对方软软的舌头在细细地舔着他的虎口，不，舔在了他的心上，酥酥痒痒。随即对方就把酒杯里剩下的龙舌兰一饮而尽，咬了一片切片柠檬在嘴里，戏谑地看着洪浩轩。洪浩轩感受到对方的挑衅，不紧不慢地向刚刚对方舔过地方撒上盐，舔掉，喝酒，一口气喝完，咬柠檬片。对方看见他一口气喝完酒，也不过是吐掉了嘴里的柠檬片，又吸了一口烟，缓慢地向他那个方向吐烟圈。细长的女士烟已经燃过大半，快到尾端了，便被掐断在烟灰缸里。

烟抽完了，酒喝完了，不续杯，在酒吧还能做什么。洪浩轩看着对方远离吧台的背影摇曳生姿，不是大胸妹也想要对方的联系方式。走到盥洗室的门口，她停下脚步，像是在等洪浩轩一样，待他走近后，转身走进了门上挂着男士标识的那间。

这一点也没有妨碍他们在隔间里吻得激烈。洪浩轩的手终于搂上了肖想已久的细腰，对方的双手也从他的宽肩一路向下抚摸到他的腰间，在他身上一路点火，最终停留在他身上最火热的地方。那个女生，哦不，那个男生，解开了他的裤子，同时也离开了他的唇，将口红印记留在了洪浩轩的脖子上。又在他耳边用气声说：“先生，要吗？”洪浩轩看对方笑得像一只狡黠的猫，像撸猫一样摸着他的头欣然答应。男生俯下身，刚接过吻的嘴，舔过男人虎口的舌，都开始服务于男人的性器。从睾丸向上一一舔过去，吃不下的部分便用双手抚慰。男生垂眼吞吐男人的性器，舌头在龟头上跳圆舞曲，刺激着男人的神经。他突然抬眼看向洪浩轩，无辜的神情，让洪浩轩不禁想起来他的乖乖课代表。他忍不住想，他的乖乖课代表会不会用嘴在男人胯间输出，在床上还会不会继续沉默还是会叫出别样的风情。他的走神被男生捕捉到，恶作剧般用力吸龟头，爽得洪浩轩头皮发麻，抑制不住舒爽的叹息。

柔软的口腔包裹着他的性器，男生缓慢用力地吃下形状可观的性器，来了一次深喉。第一次深喉吧，难免做不好。洪浩轩摸上男生的脸，大拇指轻抚他的嘴角，告诉他不用勉强自己。男生的手覆在他的手上，抬眼看他，伸出舌头，一下一下地舔洪浩轩的大拇指。都已经开始口交了，还在做这种性暗示，但眼神又单纯得仿佛不知道自己在做什么一样，洪浩轩忍不住捏着男生的下巴，让他的嘴巴张得更开，粗鲁地又迫不及待地将性器塞进那个让他十分舒爽的口腔，按住男生的头，疯狂顶胯。男生也很配合地尽可能张大嘴，任凭硕大的性器在他嘴里冲刺。剧烈的活塞运动还是让男生忍不住生理性眼泪，眼泪要流不流，泪眼朦胧地看着洪浩轩。被泪水打湿的睫毛，终于获得了洪浩轩的怜惜，放缓了速度。得以稍事休息的嘴，还在尽心尽力地亲吻、舔舐刚才让他哭的性器。

男人的持久力太好对于男孩来说是一种苦恼，嘴巴好酸呢。嘴手并用地讨好男人，又来了几次深喉才终于等到男人有射精的冲动。不过性器抽出的时候晚了一步，一半射在嘴里，一半射在了脸上。流氓明明想看刚刚挂过泪水的睫毛被他的精液亵渎，却还装成一副不小心的样子。而男孩确实是第一次被颜射，闭着眼等把自己弄脏的男人来擦干净自己，还张开嘴吐了下舌头示意自己都咽下去了。太乖了，活好又听话。男人很难不心动。

然后，他们交换了一个有味道的吻。男孩的腿有意无意地蹭着洪浩轩的腿，说：“先生，要是有兴趣，下周六，用腿给你量腰围好吗？”插嘴插得太久，声音都哑了。  
“好啊，那你叫什么？不希望我在床上喊错名字吧？”  
“叫我勾勾就好了。”说完，男孩转身离去，就像快到12点要失去魔法的灰姑娘一样，走得匆忙。

然而，回到工作日的洪浩轩也像灰姑娘一样，要隐藏自己是一个会在酒吧厕所打炮的人。乖乖课代表来送作业。上周布置了试卷，而办公室开着窗和门，今天风大，吹着试卷哗哗的响，不出意外飞了几张，飞到了洪浩轩的脚边，梁家源赶紧蹲下捡起。洪浩轩比他的课代表快了一步。他低头，梁家源抬头，对视的那一瞬间，他看见梁家源眼镜片后的眼睛，这个姿势，和酒吧的那张脸重合在了一起。他接过梁家源手里剩余的卷子，思绪又回到做苦力上，听见梁家源说谢谢老师，声音哑哑的。而洪浩轩出于老师对学生的关爱，提醒他要降温了小心感冒。一点都没想到插嘴也会哑。

下个周六在期待中来得很快，洪浩轩很早就在酒吧等着。没过多久，那个男生，勾勾，依旧以女装示人，戴着假发，穿着小吊带裙，这回换了蓝白小格纹。洪浩轩看着他进门走向自己，不由得感叹，小吊带还是平胸穿好看，锁骨好看，和自己ins关注的大胸妹有得一比。  
两人没有在酒吧过多的停留，就转向洪浩轩已经开好房的酒店，他是没想到大学毕业前能在大学城这家著名的酒店消费。  
洗了澡，洪浩轩发现勾勾脸上的妆还是没卸掉。“怕一卸掉，你就跑了。”   
“怎么会？”  
“我还是带妆好看。”洪浩轩伸手把勾勾拉到自己身上坐着，男生一坐下来就感受到他上周六吃过的性器，又硬又火热地顶着他。他低下头索吻，洪浩轩很配合地与他唇齿纠缠。手也不闲地钻进男孩的浴袍，从他光滑的背，摸到腰，坏心思地捏了一下，引得男孩小声呻吟了一下。随即双手便向更下方探索。胳膊可以没肉，腰可以没肉，但屁股上的肉必须紧实，手感才会好。捏揉把玩够了，才继续向后穴探索。手指甫一摸到湿润的入口，洪浩轩就暗自发笑，说：“勾勾那么急啊，自己都准备好了。”男孩是行动上的巨人，语言上的矮子，受不了洪浩轩的言语调戏，自己动手解开了男人的浴袍，撸动性器。

“勾勾真的急了。”洪浩轩笑着说，拿起身旁的润滑剂倒在手心，和男孩一起撸。又抹在手指上，说：“勾勾虽然吃过，但是一个星期过去了，大概会忘了我有多大吧。”还挺了挺要往男孩手里送，再帮男孩彻底扩张，也顺便找一下男孩的敏感点。啊，主要是找敏感点。被按到敏感点的勾勾，撑不住身子，伏在洪浩轩肩头小声地叫着。扩张完，洪浩轩想换个传统的姿势进入，男孩却不让。“第一次就骑乘，勾勾好厉害哦~”男人的尾音撩得他心痒，想都没想，扶着性器就往下坐。但是第一次总归是很困难的，又很疼的，坐下的过程漫长而艰难，终于用后穴全部吃进去的时候，勾勾两条腿都打颤。而故意不戴套的男人，享受到了极致的愉悦。紧致柔软的后穴包裹着他的性器，他的手没有空闲着，在揉捏男孩的臀。等勾勾适应了才缓慢挺腰向上顶。这种缓慢的抽插运动，慢慢也让男孩找到规律。男孩开始自己骑在男人身上扭动腰肢，撑在洪浩轩腹肌上，抬臀一上一下，让自己享受。床上的男人心思最坏了，他怎么可能就让男孩自己玩得开心。他握住男孩的腰，向刚才找的敏感点撞去。男孩满足舒适的叹息，瞬间变成抑制不住甜腻的呻吟。  
“不要......太.....快了...” 

“不是，是你刚才太慢了~”男孩俯下身索吻，就被男人一转身压在了身下，哑着嗓子在勾勾耳边说：“不是说好用腿量腰围嘛，夹紧了。”勾勾却故意地缩紧后穴。洪浩轩笑着直起身子握着男孩细细的脚踝放在自己腰上，然后在他体内冲刺，让龟头碾过他的敏感点。男孩被他撞得说不出话，只能停不住地叫着。而洪浩轩，便从男孩的耳垂一路吻向他的锁骨，在他脖子上留下吻痕，留下专属于他的印记。当然，锁骨好看，锁骨也必须留下洪浩轩的标记。然后再去吻住勾勾的嘴，让他的呻吟通过舌头传递给洪浩轩。

怀心眼的男人真的坏：“你来之前，我喝了不少酒。喝了酒后，龟头就不敏感了。想要射，就得多点刺激。”男孩听不得这些话，用胳膊挡住脸做鸵鸟，瓮声瓮气地说“要什么刺激？”  
“叫点好听的。em，哥哥，老公之类的。”  
勾勾的脸依旧被自己挡住，小声叫了一句“老公”洪浩轩却故意握着勾勾的手腕，压在床头，势必要让男孩看着自己叫老公。没有了遮挡物的勾勾，选择闭上眼睛来逃避。男人的下身没有停止抽插运动。不知道男孩锁骨以上的粉红，是听到自己的水声羞红的，还是被男人操红的。不过洪浩轩把这个归功于自己，“勾勾被我操得越来越好看了~”  
“不要说啦！”语言的矮子又被击倒了。  
不能说话的嘴，便只能用来接吻，边吻边操。操成一滩水，化在他怀里。在快要射的时候，终于想起来让男孩自己抚慰一下自己，却还要多嘴一句：“下回，可以只用后面射了吧。”

周末的夜，不要拿来做梦，要来做爱。一次怎么够。

第二场，后入。男孩趴在床上，这回换成男人骑在他身上作福作威。肉体冲撞的啪啪声，当然掩盖不了，男孩的叫床声，一声比一声媚，男人爱死这呻吟。偶尔，也会让他休息一下，不过是把手指塞进他嘴里，模仿性交，插嘴。后背，脖子，成了新的画布，供洪浩轩留下大作。这回，洪浩轩没有给勾勾任何可以抚慰自己的机会，完完全全靠冲击敏感点插射。男孩射完，他再往白嫩水蜜桃里加奶油，很多很多的那种。

做完，清理干净也不知道几点了。但是第二天一醒来，男孩就不见了，只留下下周同时间老地方见的字条。字迹清秀，是个好学生的亚子。

回到学校，终于再次听见沉默课代表的发言，不过还是哑哑的感觉。洪浩轩又叮嘱课代表多穿点不要感冒，而课代表紧张得耳朵发红，说完多谢老师就跑了，脖子后面还贴着创口贴。洪浩轩想，这个地方要弄伤可是门技术活呢。但是不想想，叫床也会让嗓子哑掉了啦！  
梁家源摸了摸脖子后的创口贴，再用衣服遮起来，愤愤地想：这人是狗吗？咬脖子后面，遮瑕都不好上了。

骂归在心里偷偷骂，到了点还是欣欣然赴约，在酒店里厮混周末的夜晚。在洪浩轩大学毕业后被新公司派去巴黎学习两年前，他们在酒店用很多方式和姿势让双方都享受，而这些姿势的共同点当然是下身负距离相连咯。不管姿势怎样的变化，男人的性器总是深深地插入男孩体内。  
可是到洪浩轩离开前，都没有拿到勾勾的联系方式。勾勾表示，勾勾没有你的联系方式梁家源有你微信呀，但是勾勾不说。

两年后，从巴黎学习回来的洪浩轩，倒完时差，便被大学同学拉着吃饭聚会。好巧不巧，还能遇上大学社团招新的百团大战，便决定回校忆往昔峥嵘岁月稠。  
百团大战摆在校园主干道上，而到处都洋溢着青春的气息，毕业老学长们不禁感慨年轻真好。快走到动漫社的摊位时，洪浩轩被不知哪来的瓶装阿萨姆奶茶砸中，耳边传来女生的惊呼：“勾勾！你太用力，砸到别人了！”  
勾勾？他连忙看向声音的来源，确实是那张躺在他身下熟悉的脸，穿着可爱萌妹子的cos服。  
“诶？洪老师？”刚才的女生认出了洪浩轩，“不好意思啊，刚刚让梁家源给我拿瓶饮料，他扔得太用力砸到你了。”洪浩轩也认出女生是理科重点班的一员。  
“梁家源？我的课代表？”  
“是啊。哦，老师没带我们高三。高三运动会走方阵的时候，勾勾举牌站第一个，穿cos服，惊艳了全校，好多男生都看呆了哈哈，说我们班什么时候来了个这么漂亮的女神，还想追他。”  
洪浩轩一直盯着梁家源看，而梁家源似乎故意不回应他的目光，专注招新。“勾勾，你们一直叫他勾勾吗？”  
“是的呀。我们上高中时就一直叫勾勾。”  
站他面前熟悉的勾勾也叫梁家源，在他身下挨操的是勾勾也是梁家源。  
确实，他看出来了，看似热情接待大一新生的“漂亮学姐”还是一副面瘫司马脸。

百团大战结束，洪浩轩掐着时间摸索着去了动漫社活动室。果不其然，活动室里只剩下卸了妆脱了假发“乖乖学生”梁家源一个人在打扫，肉眼可见在磨洋工，不知道在等谁。洪浩轩进去找把靠墙的椅子坐下。梁家源就拎着簸箕去活动室外倒垃圾，回来后悄无声息地关门锁门，再出其不意地光明正大地坐上洪老师的大腿。  
“诶诶诶，那么快就投怀送抱了嘛？”  
“又不是没zuo过。”  
“你不怕我已经有对象了嘛？”  
“你没有。”  
“就这么笃定吗？”  
因为曾经沧海难为水，除却巫山不是云。贴着洪浩轩的耳朵小声说：“因为和我做过就忘不掉了，别人也替代不了。”  
“确实。”在巴黎每个寂寞的夜晚都想着床上的勾勾聊以自慰。  
得到满意的答复，便给对方奖励。时隔两年的亲吻，时间要很长才能弥补两年的空缺。洪浩轩强硬的攻势，引得梁家源喘不过气来。  
“两年不接吻，都不会换气了？”换来脖子被咬一口。但是洪浩轩没有收起坏心思，继续说：“不会下面也忘记了吧？”还故意顶了顶胯，胸口收获喵喵拳一下：“你试试看。”  
洪浩轩抱起怀里的猫猫人就往门口走：“那我们老地方试一下。”  
“流氓，我还没吃饭呢！”  
“好好好，你想吃什么？”  
“今天好累的。”  
“嗯，晚上你不用动，我动就好。”


End file.
